


The Gleam of Distant Fires

by Fells



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Gen, Kaiju, POV Experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fells/pseuds/Fells
Summary: The three heads of Ghidorah have a shared understanding of how One might assert complete control.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The Gleam of Distant Fires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



**Listen** , All Three think amongst Themselves at once.

An era of silence is being pierced cleanly through and a sound sinks down through the dark scab of ice that crowns this third-ring planet like a tumorous crown. It is familiar, that sound. A distant clamor of vermin voices; of little, brittle living things scrambling away panic-struck. And then come mighty blasts and the raw screams of the glacier — finallly rent apart by Their hatred and impatience, the very same way that every temple raised by a false god is doomed to tumble — as an upstart challenger bursts up from below.

Each of Them and All Three know this shrill composition. The true power woven into it is a secret shared among Them, gleaned from the whispers of worshipers, from all of the small screams torn from small throats. Intertwined, They know it well and They savour the syllables. Among Them, it becomes a name.

That name is a title and a desperate bid for an audience. _Ghidorah, Ghidorah,_ those countless voices call in supplication; and then they all shred and turn to liquid, begging: _mercy, peace._

Each of Them listens closely and They recall dreaming of those harmonic, horrified voices in hibernation. Each is exalted and They are resplendent, the bane of the weak and unworthy

And the challenger: They sense its intent. A brilliant image sparks briefly between All Three, crafted from insights Each of Them has surmised or suspects. They feel its crackling pride and power and outrage like fresh blood in Their mouths. They are certain it has mastered all the gaping crevices and canyons of the planet's endless, ravenous sea. This one does not come to say: _peace._

 **No,** They All decide. **No peace.**

Fully awakened, Ghidorah craves fire. Too long, They have been cold and languid. Too long, They have been held captive on this devious third-ring prison, locked away from the sustaining power of all the savage stars. Though beguiling from afar, this planet was a trap. They All grasp that now, infuriated. This planet stirs viciously deep within, jagged and tectonic. It beckons like the last two sultry molten thrones They seized, both seething with lightning and lava, whirling closer to the solar core. But this third proved treacherous. It dressed in a mantle of ice.

This one can _freeze_.

 **Fascinating,** Each of Them agree as they unleash chaos and ruin on Their adversary. **A lesson.**

When Their power is shown to be unmatched, All of Them wish to survey the horizons and announce the presence of Ghidorah; but only from atop a high and incandescent seat, anathema to the chill of ice. With a mere thought that manifests as a chain of maelstroms and a hunting place of power, They demand a citadel — and instantly every volcanic surface peak begins to stir and boil, ready to bloom in answer. Ghidorah takes wing with a sound like the end of all things, and considers the whole of that fragile world below carefully. There are many promising strongholds that pulse within its shifting crust, arranged like a reverent procession of radiant thrones laid out for Their consideration.

But one, They note, is brighter than the rest.

Nested inside, They can sense another immense presence. A creature capricious and fearsome; born from inferno, locked up in ash and obsidian. Sleeping, until this moment, as They have been made to sleep.

One who might be made minion.

Their decision made, Ghidorah rises above the broken glacier and Their great, defeated challenger, cackling together in three voices.

And Rodan begins to break free of his fiery bonds, far away. Almost as if summoned.


End file.
